Head Canon Collection!
by CasWithAShotgun
Summary: Just a collection of Head Canons I've built up over time. I hope you like them and requests are gladly accepted! :D


_**Here's a collection of Head Canons I've built up over time. I hope you like them and feel free to review with any requests! :D**_

_Note that the names on the top are just the two characters involved, not all of these are in a romantic sense XD For example, the Regulus/Sirius one...that would be very disturbing, don't you think? o.O_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MollyArthur**_

The day Arthur Weasley gained knowledge that his wife Molly was pregnant, he purchased the land for the Burrow. It was fairly cheap, as it was quite frankly in the middle of nowhere other than the small village nearby; it was also very bare and there were no other takers. Molly watched, cradling her stomach, as Arthur built the Burrow from the ground up with his bare hands, not allowing Molly to lift a finger.

Several years later, when Molly had finally given birth to her only girl, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Arthur added the final room to the lopsided house. The house wasn't perfect, but it was complete and could finally be called a true home, perhaps more of a home than could be found anywhere else across Europe. When Molly saw his finished project, she kissed him softly, cutting off his mumbles about how it would never be good enough for his Mollywobbles, and whispered in his burning red ear (as was a common trait in Weasleys) "It's perfect."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FredGeorge**_

After Fred died, George learned to knit in his spare time. When everyone asked him why, he would either fall silent or tell them it was a secret, a family thing. The truth was that every night on Christmas Eve, George would sneak away to Fred's grave and lay a Weasley sweater on the freshly fallen snow. The sweater would always be Gryffindor colors and have a F on the front, and a G on the back.  
>"This way you'll never forget that we're Gred and Forge," he would whisper into the night, tears making small craters in the blanket of white beneath him. One year, when George went to repeat this routine, there was a single brightly colored flower growing straight out of the center of the grave in contrast to the blankness and dead trees in the background, reaching towards the heavens. George took this as a sign that Fred was having fun up there, and was waiting for the day his brother and partner in crime could join him once again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DracoHarry**_

It was dark in the dungeons, and there was an eerie sound of water from the lake lapping against the walls. Harry felt like he was once again in that house on the rocks where Hagrid had come to rescue him, but Draco paid no attention to his surroundings. All that mattered was that he was here, with Ha...rry, in a private place. To be fair, he was obviously used to the dungeons, but still, no one would bother them here, and they could do whatever they wanted and there would be no curious Hufflepuffs, disgusted Gryffindors, gossipy Ravenclaws, or hateful Slytherins to sit and stare and they embraced. And for hours, they just stood there in each other's arms, each breathing in the clean, comforting scent of the other. Often, that was all they needed. Harry felt like he could forget Voldemort, the war, everything, as long as he was here, feeling the warmth of Draco's strong chest against his. Draco himself forgot Voldemort, and for these rare moments, they were finally on the same side, a team.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RemusTonks**_

When she heard the spell called out by the Death Eater, Tonks knew that the haunted look in Remus' eye would appear to her each and every time she closed her eyes, engraved on the inside of her eyelid, and that she'd always regret it if she allowed him to leave this earth alone. She knew that Harry would love and care for Teddy like he was his own, and that had to ...be enough. Thoughts racing, heart pumping, she lunged away from her private duel over to Remus and clutched his hand as they were both hit with a blinding flash of green light. The last thing Tonks saw was the wide eyes of her husband, the man she loved so much, and her last thought was that it was all too short, but then again she knew that no length of time with Remus would have been long enough. And, still clutching hands, they departed this world together, so that Remus may be with both his best friends and his wife...always.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RonHermione**_

Hermionie Granger sat curled up against the rough bark of an oak tree, a library book open in her lap, pages rustling in the light breeze that carried the comforting scent of parchment up to her nose. But Hermione wasn't reading the book- how could she, when the love of her life was mere feet in front of her, laughing and teaching Lavender how to skip rocks on the lake, clutching her by the waist with his head resting lightly on her shoulder?  
>Little did Hermione know that Ron was smiling so widely because his thoughts allowed him to imagine that Lavender's waist belonged to Hermione instead.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BellatrixVoldemort**_

When Bellatrix looked at Voldemort, she didn't see the cold, merciless being most people saw. She didn't even see the intelligent, powerful leader the other Death Eaters saw. She saw a man pushed into this near-soulless life by a careless family. Sadistic as she could be, she truly loved and admired him, and it was most likely his inability to return her affections that pushed her to the edge, and yet it was him that kept her from going completely over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LunaDraco **__(This seems to be a favorite)_

Maybe Luna was Draco's escape; a bit of mystery in his controlled, demanding life. She kept him grounded and gave him hope that no matter what or who you are, you can change. Whenever Luna was around, Draco felt free and happy, able to forget everything else. She was the reason Draco remembered to turn on the light in the darkest of times, because- like the moon at night- she illuminated the beauty of his life hidden underneath the blanket of darkness he often found himself entangled in, woven with high expectations.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DracoHermione**_

On the evening of Draco's wedding to Astoria, he sat in his green and silver room at Malfoy Manner, absent-mindedly fixing his tie. He was supposed to be out there by now, but try as he might, he couldn't push Hermione Granger out of his mind. If he had a sickle for everytime he'd dreamt of sitting with her in his arms by the lake at Hogwarts, her thick, bushy hair blowing in the wind, he'd have even more money than his father. With a heavy sigh, he strode out of his room and up to the elegant door leading to the main entrance...and the wedding. As he listened to the soft rumble of voices on the other side of the door, he took one final breath before entering. It was showtime, whether the new Mrs. Malfoy was the right one or not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RegulusSirius**_

When Sirius Black heard the news of his younger brother's death, his mind spiraled back to the day he turned his back on him and walked out the door, and he couldn't help but blame himself because, no matter how tense their relationship had been, Regulus would always be his brother. Nonetheless, Regulus had died doing what was right, and this time the tear that slid down Sirius' cheek was one of pride. "You did the right thing in the end, little brother. I'll miss you." he whispered to the picture of the two brothers clasped in his own trembling hands. After setting it down, he picked up his wand and marched outside. "I'll get you for this Voldemort, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FredHermione**_

Even the pitch black darkness of the secret tunnel to Honeydukes wasn't enough to dim the flaming red hair of Fred Weasley as he reached out his hand and clasped it with Hermione's, stroking her soft skin with his thumb. "Just a bit longer, 'Mione." he whispered delicately into her ear, gently tucking in a strand of bushy brown hair behind it as they continued on their way to find privacy in Hogsmeade, away from the jealous eyes of Ron and the mischievous, prying looks from George.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LunaNeville**_

As a bright green flash of light whizzed by his ear, Neville's last thought as he believed he was about to die was of Luna, shoeless and with her usual dreamy-eyed expression, golden hair flying in the wind with sunlight dancing on every strand, and that's when he realized he loved her. Adrenaline pumping through his body, he rushed to find her, for she was the one who gave him the courage to ignore the bullies of the world and he was willing to do anything to protect her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HarryGinny**_

While Harry sat in the cold, damp forest, longingly watching the small black dot labeled Ginny Weasley on the faded Marauder's Map, Ginny lay in her warm bed at Hogwarts, a small prickling sensation traveling up and down the back of her neck, a feeling that she was being watched. A feeling that someone was thinking about her, somewhere out there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marauders<strong>_

In their fourth year, the Marauders decided to make a pact that no matter what, they would not betray each other. They meant to write the official paper in blood, but they each squirmed out of it at the last second and used red ink, instead, assuming that it would hold the same meaning as the real thing.  
>Perhaps if Peter had truly given his blood for his friends before, he would have thought twice before betraying James and Lily to Lord Voldemort.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy Weasley<strong>_

The day that Lucy Weasley was born, Percy changed for the better. When Molly had been born, Percy had learned to love his children and put them first, but Lucy...well, when her newborn eyes fluttered open and grew wide as they saw him for the first time, he realized just how much love a person could hold as his heart swelled up to make room for this new addition.  
>From that day on, Percy grew closer than ever to his own parents, in the hopes of healing the wounds he had punctured in their hearts just a few years ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>JamesLily_**

In the wedding vows, Lily and James had "til death do us part" changed to "forever", considering the circumstances of the current war and their involvement in it. They wanted to make sure that nothing, not even death, could ever come between them. The day that Sirius escaped Azkaban, he went to their grave and neatly carved a singular word in between their names, and above "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." With a watery smile, he got up and walked slowly away, leaving the snow and wind to slowly weather the word that had held so much meaning to them.  
>"Forever."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>JamesLily_**

Although Lily really did think that James was arrogant from the beginning, the truth was that she fell for him the moment she laid eyes on him: Messy hair, over-confident smile and all. She hid her feelings until James began to change, and Sirius later told her that he changed for her, in the hopes that one day, they could truly be together.

When Lily agreed to her first date with James, she spent an hour fussing over the state of her hair and whether or not the clothes she was wearing looked good enough or not. She had no idea why she cared, but she did.  
>A short while later, she was walking down the streets of Hogsmeade with James, and she voluntarily took his hand, which came as a shock to his friends when he told them, although Remus tried to hide it before breaking under the distraction of Sirius' disbelieving laughter. Lily fell for James harder and faster than she could have ever imagined...<br>and she loved every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lily Love Triangle<em>**

Lily admitted, though only to herself, that she loved Severus. She knew in her heart that she wanted to be with James, but she had decided just a few months before she was wed to James that she would forgive Sev for everything, and ask to be his friend again. Lily missed him, because he had been her best friend, confident, and first love. Nothing could ever change that, especially not one silly word that had slipped out of his mouth. It hurt too much to ignore him, the look on his face when she passed by broke her heart, and she knew that she had to have him in her life again, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SeverusLily_**

Every day after he made his big mistake, Snape would sit under a large shade tree on the far side of the lake, watching Lily laugh with the Marauders. Every minute of doing so was painful enough to break his heart, but at least he got to see her smile.  
>He wanted so badly to apologize, to tell her how he felt, and to show her his newly-discovered Patronus...but every time he tried, she would run away from him, afraid of being hurt again. Every time Severus closed his eyes, the memory of that one fateful day would haunt him, as it seemed it was permanently engraved on the inside of his eyelids.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NevilleLuna_**

During the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville was sure he was going to die. He wasn't afraid of death, but he had a few regrets that he wished he had taken care of before the Battle. One thing he knew he could do, however, was explain to Luna how he felt about her. He could tell her how he dreamt of the way the sun glinted off her golden hair and lit up her dreamy blue eyes, and how he would give up everything just to go looking for Nargles or Wrackspurts or whatever she wanted with her. And, most of all, he could tell her he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NevilleLuna_**

The only time Neville's parents talked to him sincerely was when he brought Luna in to see them, both of them having survived the battle by some miracle. When the Longbottoms saw the way the couple clasped hands and looked at each other, Neville's mom walked up to him, stroked his cheek, and told him what a wise decision he'd made. And for once, Luna felt as if she fit in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DracoLuna_**

Every night, Luna would sneak out of bed and disappear into the Forbidden Forest to talk to some Thestrals that roamed there; and every night, Draco Malfoy would follow her under the aid of a disillusionment charm. One night, however, Luna heard his soft footfalls behind her and she turned around with a slight smile, pulled out her wand, and tapped Draco on the head. They both watched silently as color trickled back over him, restoring him to his usual self. Draco looked at her in shock, embarrassed, but Luna silenced his protests with a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sirius BlackOC_**

The reason Sirius never married was because, in his 6th year, he fell deeply in love with a beautiful Hufflepuff girl. People teased him for dating a Hufflepuff, but he didn't see anything wrong with it. She joined up in the Order, and died saving his life from a Death Eater when he had his back turned. She was the first casualty in the Order, and she was also the reason they decided to take the picture just days later, so those who laid their lives on the line to protect the people would not be forgotten.  
>Sirius never told anyone about this girl after his escape from Azkaban because it hurt him too much, but every night before he went to sleep he would look at the picture of the two of them that was stored under his pillow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>DracoHermione_**

Hermione and Draco fell in love at the Yule Ball. While Viktor went to get Hermione a drink, Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered for her to meet him outside. She followed him to a secluded spot where they danced together and shared a passionate kiss. Eventually, of course, Hermione had to go back to avoid suspicion, but that night with Draco would always find a way to slither into her dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NevilleHannah**_

Neville and Hannah met up again after the war, at the Three Broomsticks. They talked, they laughed, and, by the end of the night, they became a huge part of each other's lives. Neville realized how much he'd missed seeing Hannah at school, and they went on to go on several dates a week. They fell deeply in love and married a year later. Neville knew he belonged with Hannah, but Luna did manage to sneak into his thoughts on his wedding day, and she was the only one who could comfort him when he almost wiggled out of it. Neville was happy with Hannah, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Luna looked at the wedding as well.

"Why is it always me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>GeorgeHermione_**

****One day, while working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, George noticed Hermione looking at the love potions.  
>"Ah, and who's that for, eh?"<br>Hermione blushed and quickly hid it behind her back, telling him she was buying it for a friend. George shrugged and walked away with a wry smile, but Hermione couldn't help but notice the hurt undertone in his voice, and the way his shoulders sagged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>RonHermione_**

When Ron and Hermione went back for their 7th year at Hogwarts, Ron found Hermione studying under a shade tree by the lake, distracted by the sunset before her. Ron slowly wove his way over to her through other groups of students, sat down beside her, and wrapped his arm around her.  
>"I've got something to show you, 'Mione," he whispered, tucking a strand of bushy brown hair behind her ear. She turned his way and he pulled out a ring. Hermione was absolutely speechless as she watched the orange light of sunset glinting off the beautiful diamond ring. Engraved on the band was "So this is love, So this is what makes life divine. ~ Cinderella"<br>"I'm sorry I said it was an illness," said Ron, leaning in to seal their engagement with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HarryGinny_**

When Harry saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, she realized she had finally found her knight in shining armor, the kind of guy girls everywhere dreamed about, and it killed her inside because she never thought that he would never fall for her. Needless to say, the day Harry told her he loved her was the best day of her life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>RoseScorpius_**

One thing that Rose Weasley's parents never found out was that Rose had seen Scorpius once already when they met on the Hogwarts Express.  
>She had been shopping in Diagon Alley with her father when she was about 9 years old when a beautiful, stormy grey owl in Eeylops Owl Emporium had caught her eye, so she ran inside behind her father's back while he was paying for some new quills for Hermione. While inside, she walked over to pet the gentle owl, who bowed his head and made a cooing sound as she stroked the top of his head. Soon, however, she heard her panicked father calling for her and went to exit the emporium, turning quickly on her heel without thinking to check behind her; that's when she ran into him. They were the same height and perfectly eye level, so the first thing Rose saw was the boy's eyes. They were the same color as the owl, stormy grey, only his were clearer, lacking the darker grey spots the owl's feather possessed. They were like a clean pond on a stormy day, and Rose had always loved that sort of thing. She took a sharp breath, stuttering.<br>"R-rose Weasley," she told him simply, extending a hand.  
>"Scorpius Malfoy," he told her coolly, the signature Malfoy smirk upon his lips with a hint of playfulness all his own. "Do you want to be my friend?"<br>Unlike her close family friend Harry, she took Malfoy's hand firmly and stared, captivated, into his eyes while they shook hands.

Later that day, Rose convinced her father to buy her the owl,which she named Scorp after the boy with the beautiful eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DracoLuna (1st person POV: Draco)_**

I had been strolling through the dark halls of Hogwarts right before curfew, chewing on a crisp green apple as usual. I wasn't really paying attention as I turned the corner and I ran into a mass of blonde hair.  
>"Hey!" I called "Watch where you're-" The girl flipped her hair out of her face, her big, dreamy blue eyes looking defiantly into mine. The flickering light of the torches on the walls danced on the pale plains of her face, illuminating her and giving her yet another dream-like quality. She was barefoot and the floors must have been freezing, but she was smiling genuinely like she didn't have a care in the world. I couldn't help but smell her minty breath, infused with the intoxicating scent of her perfume. I couldn't resist, I raised a hesitant hand and placed it on the side of her head, stroking her soft cheek gently with my thumb and pushing a stray chunk of soft blonde hair out of her face.<br>"Luna," I breathed, mustering up the best smirk I could manage while under what I called the 'Luna Effect'. "We meet again."  
>Luna laughed happily with a mischievous grin playing on her lips. "That we do, Draco." We both leaned in and our lips locked together. My own lips adjusted so they were right where they fit perfectly with her full ones, as always. We closed our eyes and wrapped our arms around each other's waists. Nighttime was the only time that we could really be together, so we might as well enjoy it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remus LupinOC_**

Remus Lupin was running through the halls of Hogwarts, frantically checking his watch every few seconds. He was late, and this wasn't like the kind of late where you're the last one to show up at a party, or even the kind of late where you would get detention for not making it to class on time. This was the "I'm-a-werewolf-about-to-transform-in-the-middle-of-a-school-full-of-innocent-children" kind of late. Hyperventilating, Remus tried to push himself even harder and began to sprint faster. He finally made it outside, but he still kept to the trees to make sure that he didn't accidentally run through a patch of the coming moonlight.

"Almost there," he muttered breathlessly. "I just might make it-" His body slammed into another at that moment and they both tumbled to the ground. Remus' own polite instincts doomed him as he quickly got up and offered his hand to the person huddled on the ground. When they took his hand and pushed themselves off the cold ground, Remus was met with curly auburn hair, tan freckly skin, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing fairly worn Hufflepuff robes and a bright yellow headband.  
>Remus opened his mouth to speak and they ended up in a fast-paced back and forth conversation. "Oh...hey there, Elena. Listen, I'm sorry for running into you, but I really have to go-"<br>"Why, Remus? It seems like you're always in a hurry..." Elena breathed, concerned woven into her words.  
>"I'm sorry, but-"<br>"I know, I know, you have to go, but why? Won't you tell me? I mean, I thought we were good friends-"  
>"We are, I just..I can't tell you right now-"<br>"I don't get it-"  
>"I really have to-"<br>"You can trust me-"  
>"I know, but-"<br>Finally, Elena sighed and looked him directly in the eyes with a genuinely concerned look etched upon her face. "I suppose I shouldn't keep you much longer, but there's just one more thing, Remus," she cupped his face in her faces and kissed him gently but quickly. She stroked his ruffled hair out of his face as she finished. "I know, I know about your secret. I figured it out months ago. I'm not going to tell anyone, but take care...It kills me to know that you have to go through so much pain every month." With a final worried glance and a quick embrace, she walked silently across the moist grass and back to Hogwarts, leaving Remus even more speechless than usual as he again continued his journey to the Whomping Willow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DracoHermione_**

Draco couldn't take any more, he needed some kind of escape, somewhere to think without those idiot wannabe Death Eaters following him everywhere. He needed to be alone and to be able to concentrate on his decision. There was so much pressure from his family to officially join the Death Eaters and kill Dumbledore, but there was just as much pressure from other people and his own rusty conscience telling him to stay as far away from that kind of thing as possible. Without thinking, Draco slung his bag filled with apples over his shoulder and ran to the Forbidden Forest to get some air. Besides, that's what people did in a bunch of those Muggle movies, right? Sat outside with some animals while they thought?  
>When he arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he slowed his pace so he could spend as much time out here as possible without any danger of getting bored. He retraced the steps he'd taken in Care of Magical Creatures and found the Thestral ground. At the last Death Eater meeting, Draco had finally seen death, whether he liked it or not, so he was able to see them and hear their soft footsteps as they grazed. With a heavy sigh, Draco plopped down on a fairly large, flat rock nearby and took an apple out of his bag, rubbing his fingers together and making clicking sounds to try to tempt the horses over while holding the treat out with his other hand. To his surprise, a rather small thestral came over almost immediately and happily ate the apple while Draco stroked it's nose surprisingly gently. He sat like this for a while, just staring at the woods and petting the thestral, until he heard a cry from a few dozen feet away.<br>"Buckbeak! No!"  
>Instinctively, Draco jumped up and hurried over to the source of the cry, and found himself in a small clearing by a rearing Hippogriff and a girl pushing her bushy brown hair out of her face as she was trying to get off the ground. Draco walked over and offered the girl his hand, which she took without looking at who it was. She was getting up, dusting the broken bits of autumn leaves off her knees, when she finally saw who had offered her their hand. Her mouth dropped open and form a perfect 'O'.<br>"You alright?" asked Draco, trying to seem indifferent.  
>"Er- fine, just spooked him a bit, not like you care." she tried her best to snap at him. There was a moment's silence in which they simply looked each other in the eye before they both burst out laughing.<br>"You are the WORST actor, Malfoy!" laughed Hermione.  
>"Right back at you, Granger!" choked Draco through waves of laughter. He felt genuinely happy when he was around her, which was a pretty rare happening, so it almost felt like fate that he'd found her here in the forest.<br>"You know, Granger," he began with a wink. "You shouldn't be out here alone, I mean, it IS nighttime and all."  
>"Well then maybe I need an escort." Hermione agreed with a mischievous smile.<br>Draco bowed and gestured to Buckbeak. "After you, m'lady."  
>Hermione climbed onto Buckbeak, wrapping her arms around Draco when he climbed on in front of her, closing her eyes and simply feeling the wind whip through her hair as he steered the creature gently through the night air.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Draco MalfoyOC (1st person POV: OC)_**

As I was just getting up towards the front of the line to get to the great hippogriff Buckbeak, Hagrid checked his watch and gave a small grunt of disappointment, seeing as we had only gone through about a third of the students this time. It was the second time he'd brought out Buckbeak, although the last time was a year ago, but there were still plenty of people who had never got the chance to ride the creature.  
>"Alright, class, guess it's time fer yeh teh go." sighed Hagrid, stuffing his watch back into his overflowing coat pockets. "I'll take care of Buckbeak, the rest o' yeh can head off to lunch."<br>I shrugged and picked up my bag, slinging it carelessly over my shoulder, I figured I'd get the chance eventually. As I was getting ready to leave, though, I heard his voice behind me. The voice that always made me melt, although I had to hide that from everyone, even myself occasionally.  
>"Whatever. Not like I wanted to get near that beast again anyway." muttered Draco Malfoy to his groupies Crabbe and Goyle. They murmured in agreement, obviously falling for it. Honestly, they could be so thick...they needed some female instincts, if you asked me. I could hear the subtle undertone of disappointment in Draco's voice. Despite his rough exterior, I could tell that he really cared about some things, all it took was one look at his eyes and you would know that.<br>I slowed down, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation, pretending to fiddle with my ginger hair as I walked. I didn't hear anything very interesting until we we were almost to the castle. Draco spoke over Crabbe while he was in the middle of a story.  
>"Er- you guys go ahead. I'll meet you in the common room later," I looked out of the corner of my eye; Draco was staring distractedly at me. What was going on? I mean, obviously he didn't care about me, he teased me constantly and, well, quite frankly I simply just wasn't a Slytherin. "I have something to do."<br>"You sure?" asked Goyle indifferently, eating a piece of treacle tart that came from God knows where.  
>"Yes, I'm sure, now go on." They both looked at each other and shrugged, hurrying off to the Great Hall. Honestly, it was the only time they ever hurried. I was busy thinking about this when I heard Draco's footsteps behind me. Startled, I ran into a tree. Smooth.<br>"Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my wrist as I tried to get up off the cool ground.  
>"You alright?" asked Draco, holding out a hand for me to take. I looked at it suspiciously, but took it anyway.<br>"Er, yeah, I do that sometimes..."  
>"I've noticed," he laughed, and I realized that I'd never really heard him laugh before; genuinely, I mean. His laughter always seemed to have a fake feel to it. "Uh, listen, we need to talk."<br>"Yeah?" I was beginning to get suspicious again.  
>"Well, I'm just gonna get right to it. You're in danger."<br>Well that was unexpected. "What? Why?" I stuttered, dumbstruck.  
>I realized Draco had never let go of my hand when he gripped it tighter and looked me in the eyes. There was the look, the one I'd always dreamed of him focusing on me. I let out an involuntary gasp.<br>"Because I care about you too much, Amy. My parents have found out, and they don't want me getting caught up on some Ravenclaw girl when I could be finding some proper little Death Eater to please them." He snorted as if that were the most ridiculous thing in the world.  
>"What- but...I mean- you're always teasing me!"<br>"I tease you because I care about you."  
>It was my turn to laugh, and I realized how genuine mine sounded as well. Uh-oh, I was falling for him harder by the second. This could get messy. "That's a little kindergarten, don't you think?"<br>He shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"  
>"How do you know?"<br>He placed a pale hand gently over my heart. "Your heart's racing, love." he breathed gently into my ear, which of course made it beat faster.  
>"Draco Malfoy, you did that on purpose!" I exclaimed.<br>He gave me an innocent look and let go of my hand, starting to turn away, which I must admit kind of made me sad. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Either way, I'm interested to see how this will work out. See you in Potions." Turning back around, he gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left me standing alone outside, still covered in mud from my earlier fall.

The conversation in the girls' dormitory was going to be very interesting tonight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>James Sirius PotterOC_**

James Sirius Potter was strolling down the halls of Hogwarts late at night, carefully hidden under his father's invisibility cloak. Usually he'd take one of his siblings or other relatives along with him when he snuck out at night, but tonight he just wanted to be alone, just to think. He usually wasn't a very serious person; at least, not on the outside, but today was different. Today he'd been partnered up with Logan Brown in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and something had changed between them. Before, she was just the smart, shy girl in the back of the room that barely ever came to any of his Quidditch games. Now that he'd had the chance to talk to her, to make her open up a bit, he found himself wishing he knew her better, and it was killing him.

Finally, after getting lost several times because he was so distracted, James made it to the tower he was looking for. It was nearly deserted with cracks in the walls and steps but it was safe enough, and he wasn't planning on staying inside of it, anyway. This was the one spot of the school that he'd never told anyone about; he liked to think of it as his own personal space. He threw off the clock, folded it neatly, and slid it into the satchel resting on his side. Tightening the strap on the bag, he climbed the steps agilely and made it to the window at the top. Getting a good grip on the windowsill with one hand, he found a hold on the roof with his other hand and pulled himself up quickly and smoothly.

Settling down on the worn tile of the roof, James breathed in the crisp, clean air outside the castle. This was the one place where he could really relax and think, or maybe just look at the stars and listen to the soft lapping of the lake on the shore while he breathed in the cool night air. Either way, this was always one of his favorite places to be.

Even though he still felt better being out here, James felt like something was missing. The night felt…lonely, somehow. Somewhere in the distance, there was the forlorn howling of some kind of beast or another in the Forbidden Forest, adding to the emptiness of the night. Deep down, James knew what was missing, but he didn't want to admit it.

She was missing. Logan. The mysterious Ravenclaw girl that managed to make him fall for her after just one class together. Taking a deep breath, James lay back on the roof and stared into the inky black night, remembering what had happened earlier that day.

He had been goofing off in class as usual as the professor was pairing them off, when he had something that had to be attended to somewhere else in the castle. It seemed this always happened to him, so Professor Longbottom wasn't surprised when he was called in to cover the class for a little bit. When he came in, however, he found yet another thing that wasn't out of the ordinary: James Sirius Potter playing around with his friends in the middle of the classroom. With a heavy sigh, Neville had called the class to attention and paired them off for a Disarming exercise.

"…and you, Mr. Potter- I think I'll pair you with Ms. Brown here, maybe she can keep you under control." James let out a snicker and Neville turned away, mumbling something about it being worth a shot under his breath.

Shyly, Logan had left her desk and crossed the classroom over to James. She had said hello, but James was speechless. He had never seen her up close before, so naturally he'd never notice her long, soft brown hair and her deep green eyes. He was busy studying her, trying to really memorize how she looked at that moment, those eyes peering up at him, the shy smile playing about on her lips. Eventually, however, she spoke again and broke his trance.

"Er- James? We'd…we'd better get to work on the exercise, everyone else has already started."

"What? Oh, yeah, the spell. Alright, then, let's give it a go." James concluded, and they both grabbed their wands and backed up slightly, facing each other.

"On the count of three, then. One…two…three!" Before James could even raise his wand, he found it flying out of his hand after being zapped by a brilliant red jet of light. Glancing over, James thought he saw Neville trying to conceal a grin, and knew that sometime later today his father would be receiving a letter in the post that he would most likely find rather amusing.

Hurrying over to pick up his wand, James tried to recover some small bit of dignity. "Er, yes. Very good. I was going easy on you, of course…"

Logan had smiled at him, letting out a small laugh. "Sure you were, James. Whatever makes the pain go away."

Taken aback, James simply stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. They sat in the middle of the classroom laughing their heads off, forgetting the world. They went on in the same manner for the rest of the class, James even beat Logan a time or two. James found himself disappointed when the class was over, and parted ways with Logan in the Great Hall with a nod and a flirty smile.

James had been so busy reliving these moments with Logan that he hadn't heard footsteps coming up the tower. He was taken out of his daze so quickly it was like someone had dumped ice water on him. Listening through the soft sounds of the night, James was sure he heard someone coming. He panicked and went to try to get the cloak out of his bag, but it was too late. A pale white hand appeared on the ledge and someone lifted themselves up onto the roof beside James, and who could it be but Logan herself?

They both sat there in shock, neither one knowing the other had known about their "secret" place. James took in the way Logan's eyes shone in contrast with the blackness around her, while Logan stared at the messy silhouette James' dark hair made, the shadows that crossed his face.

Eventually, without speaking, each knowing what the other wanted, they both leaned in and shared a gentle kiss. While they were locked together, James' arms around Logan's waist and Logan's hands locked together behind his neck, the first drops of rain began to fall.

Laughing slightly, they pulled apart. James slid off his worn leather jacket and put it over her shoulders, wiping the raindrops off of her nose and cheek with a caressing hand.

"Fancy seeing you here, love," he whispered into her ear.

She simply grinned and took his hand, and that's where they stayed the whole night, talking and laughing and just being together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fred WeasleyOC_**

The room was dark and smelled strongly of fragrant flowers. Across the room, on the far wall, Fred Weasley could just make out the dark silhouette of Tiff Lam, a 6th-year Slytherin. Her green-trimmed robes stood out in the darkness, but her dark hair melted into the shadows. She had a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she slowly crossed over to him. He nearly mimicked her expression as her brown eyes bore deep into his. Fred reached out one hand, slightly rough from constant experimenting of products with his brother, and cupped her cheek with it, stroking her face gently with his thumb. He wanted to drink in every detail of her- right here, right now. He wished he had a camera with him to capture the slight curve of her long eyelashes, the perfect way they framed her eyes, the curve of her lip, and the way her hair waved slightly with the draft in the old room. While he was lost in her features, her grin widened and she leaned in, lips parted. Fred copied her actions until they were less than an inch away from each other, until-

"Freddie! Oi, Freddie, stop daydreaming! Binns finally shut up, class is over." Fred opened his eyes hesitantly. He had been so lost in his daydreaming he had forgotten where he was. Although he was disappointed that the dream hadn't been a reality, he was glad that George had alerted him that they were free, rather than just leaving him in the empty classroom all throughout lunch like last time.

"Oi! Stop shaking me! I'm awake, alright?" George shrugged and gave his twin one last shake before helping him up from the rickety wooden chair, and they set off for the Great Hall for lunch.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, they sat across from Ron and Harry. Hermione was nowhere in sight, which disappointed Fred slightly. He'd wanted to talk to her about something, she was always good at giving advice and she tried to be impartial. Slouching slightly in his seat with his trademark grin missing, he slowly ate some treacle tart and drank a little bit of pumpkin juice to help keep him going for the rest of the day's classes- if he decided to show up, of course.

With a sigh, he finally set down he half-eaten biscuit he'd been nibbling away at for the pas 10 minutes and slung his satchel over his shoulder. "Hey, Georgie, I'm gonna go up to the common room for a bit. See you there, alright?"

George analyzed Fred's expression before nodding hesitantly. He always felt empty and out of place without his twin by his side, but he could tell that Fred needed some time to think or someone to talk to other than his Slytherin-hating twin. George always tried to be supportive when Fred tried to talk to him about Tiff; really, he did, it's just that they were both strongly opinionated people and sometimes George just couldn't resist sneaking in a snide Slytherin comment or two, which offended Fred. Fred had changed ever since he'd fallen for Tiff. He still hated Malfoy and them, of course, but he had started defending some of the Slytherins, for Merlin's sake! Sure, she was pretty, but George just couldn't quite grasp why she affected his brother so much, and it hurt him to not be able to fix everything for Fred for once, to not be able to take on his pain like they always did for each other.

Meanwhile, Fred was slowly making his way to the library, trying to take deep breaths. He hadn't told Hermione about his feelings for Tiff, but he hoped that she'd be able to help him. She was a girl, after all, and he could swear that all girls had some kind of psychic connection with each other.

When he arrived at the library, however, he pushed the door slowly and quietly open and stepped inside, eyes scanning the tables for a head of bushy brown hair. Instead, he found a head of sleek black hair poring over an open book. Throwing all caution to the winds on an impulse decision, Fred approached her and cleared his throat, one of his many nervous habits. "Erm, hey, Tiff. Whatcha got there?"

Startled, she looked up. "Oh, hi! F-Fred, isn't it? I'm just reading up on some stuff for an Herbology assignment. Er, you can have a seat if you want."

With what he hoped was his best charming smile, he took a seat beside Tiff. The air around her smelled like perfume and old books, which was actually comforting to him, even though he'd never admit it. Well, they knew each other's names, that was a start, right? There was something to be said just about the fact that she could tell him apart from George.

There was a moment where a blanket of silence settled around them , and it was semi-comfortable, but Fred's ultimate goal was to at least have a good conversation with her. It was something. "Hey, you wanna see something?"

She peered up at him. "Depends, what is it?"

Fred grinned down at her. "Just trust me, alright?" With that, he took her smooth, pale hand in his own and led her gently out of the library. Once they had walked for a few minutes, he slowed down and turned to her, his usual confidence springing up out of him. "Now, close your eyes, love."

Tiff hesitated. "But, what if this is a trick?"

"It isn't. I promise. Like I said, you're just gonna have to trust me." He reached out his other hand and closed each of her lids gently with two fingers. Making sure she wasn't peeking, he walked the rest of the way to the Room of Requirement and walked back and forth in front of the invisible entrance 3 times. When it appeared at last, he tugged on her hand and walked in.

"Now," he breathed. "Open your eyes."

She obeyed and found herself in a warm, comfortable room. Fred had wished for something that would make her comfortable and be romantic at the same time, and Tiff always went to a cabin in the woods with her family during the Summer holidays. The Room now was pretty much just a grander replica of that cabin. It had wooden walls and thick, plush carpeting. At the far side of the room, there was a maroon couch with finished wood trim and dark green pillows resting in front of a fireplace crackling merrily with dancing flames. There were plush arm chairs scattered about and Gryffindor and Slytherin colors incorporated into most of the design of the room. They clashed and fit at the same time. Tiff took in a sharp breath. "Oh, Fred…where are we?"

"Wherever you want us to be," he whispered mischievously into her ear. He crossed to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to him. Seeing her amazed expression, his confidence rocketed even higher. She sat down next to him and he threw an arm around her, pulling her body closer to him.

"Tiff, there's something I have to tell you-"

She put a finger to his lips to shush him. "I know, Fred. I fancy you, too." Just like in his dream, she parted her lips and leaned in towards him. He bent over and put his lips to hers, where they fit perfectly. The Room automatically dimmed the lights and the fire danced higher, the golden light playing on the planes of their faces beautifully as they kissed. They both knew that this was where they both truly belonged; nothing else in either of their lives had ever felt so perfect or so right. In their minds, they threw away all house rivalries and all blood statuses, all social classes and all family opinions; anything that could come between them. They just wanted to be together, and that was enough for now.


End file.
